Trevor/Bio
Trevor "ModestCube" 'is an editor and the adopted child of Cow Chop. History Trevor was born in March of 1997. Trevor met Aleks while Aleks was streaming CS:GO. According to Trevor, he was giving Aleks advice on how to make his stream better while in-game; afterward, Aleks added him and they became friends. Later on, he met Aron through a game he and Aleks were playing. Trevor got to know most of the Creatures (such as Kevin, Jordan, and Dan) before moving to Colorado. Trevor currently lives together with Aron in Colorado. Not much is known about his past with Aleks and James aside from the fact that he became an editor for the channel sometime before they started filming content. According to Geoff from Achievement Hunter /Rooster Teeth, he acknowledges that Trevor is 19 years old in one of their Minecraft Let's Play episodes (Prompting an appropriate reaction from both Michael and Gavin from Achievement Hunter ). Trivia * Trevor actually used to appear in some of Aleks' content before being part of Cow Chop. * Trevor never stated his birth date yet, but has stated countless times that he is 19 years old (as of 2016). * James insulted Trevor by saying that he was 16 years old in his special birthday episode of Amazon Prime Time due to his "gift". * He got "really into" VR Porn. * Trevor never really knew James until he moved to Colorado. * When James decided to search up Trevor on a porn website, a porn star called Trevor Knight showed up. * James likes to take a "burst" or "billion" photos of Trevor with his phone according to Geoff and Michael from Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth . * According to James in the CHICKEN TENDER CHALLENGE video, Trevor claims to be the top Chicken Tender Critic. * Trevor sometimes streams on his Twitch account * In a stream, Trevor says that he also does some work for VanossGaming * He is originally from California, but has moved multiple times in his childhood. Specifically around the United States (California, Nevada, Arizona, and Utah) and even one time to Japan * He was hit directly in the face with a towel by Gavin Free (Rooster Teeth , Achievement Hunter , and Slow Mo Guys ) during 'Let's Play Live NYC 2016 . * He receives incense through the mail by a company due to them showing off the product multiple times in Behind the Cow Chop videos. * He "has a stepdaughter" according to some of the first videos uploaded to Cow Chop as well as this Twitter post, but it is untrue. * During the First Cow Chop Reddit AMA Questionnaire, Trevor's foot size is 13 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * Trevor has also stated during that Reddit Questionnaire that he always wanted to be a full-time animator prior to joining the Cow Chop team. * Trevor has multiple siblings, one of which is a brother named Tyler. * He has stated that his PC specs are pretty "beefy" and it is very good specifically for video rendering but of course video games as well * According to a statement made in one of this streams, his channel name came simply from him mashing two different words together randomly Gallery ChOXwURU4AA7iP1.jpg large.jpg|Taken from Trevor's Twitter|link=https://twitter.com/ModestCube/status/726090829022957569 66ca7a4e42f8bae049fce38e288257c1.png|Trevor Wearing VR Goggles Trevor.jpg|Trevors Twitter tumblr_ocr7a69dRn1vnz1x5o1_r1_500.gif|''Bon Appetito'' 14448326_330989957238917_7625238182304415744_n.jpg|Spicy. 28cc08618161aefd71c2288735a11cb2.jpg|Trevor's face is being zoomed in on for a video. tumblr_o6bl4uXRc41ufdfioo4_400.gif|Trevor's BIG PUSSI CucyGduUIAAee8C trevor.jpg|Sleeping on the job. 15251577 728666973949367 2443509067671404544 n.jpg|Turkey Trevor playing the Harmonica. 0f3922915ef49fa9dc08631ec6a63855.jpg|Laying on the bed to slay some puss. AMAZING_MINECRAFT_PC_BUILD_-_YouTube_-_Google_Chro_2016-12-14_17-01-17.png|Trevor about to get hit by real-life Minecraft chest 14295570 934979979963020 1663739173 n.jpg|Thumbs up. 14564918 1684304695219998 1647482298636959744 n.jpg|First kiss in New York City! Tumblr oeav6bqDYG1vtht6qo1 500.png|Call Me Maybe? Df82a52cbc6eb913da0860d8c2eba7ee snake.jpg|Snakes on a Cube. EXTREME HOT AND SPICY.PNG|Trevor getting rekt by spicy liquids. EXCEPTIONAL_TEAMWORK_•_Mario_Party_7_Gameplay_-_Yo_2016-12-16_21-35-25.png|Fat Trevwario TORTURING_GUESTS_•_Behind_the_Cow_Chop_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-18_14-53-46.png|007 The Fat Pussy fpDANg8 - Imgur.gif|TrevSanta being brutal Category:Bio